Pucca (TV series)
Pucca (짜장소녀 뿌까, Jjajang Sonyeo Ppukka), is a Canadian/South Korean animated television series based on a series of shorts created by the South Korean company VOOZ Character System. The series revolves around Pucca, a young girl who is in love and obsessed with a ninja named Garu. It also has aired on Champ TV and MBC in Korea. Internationally, the series has aired on Toon Disney's Jetix block in the United States,1 Europe,2 and other locales on the Jetix channel.3 Pucca premiered in 2006, with a set of 26 episodes (78 segments). The second season of the show, consisting of 13 episodes (37 segments), began airing in 2008 after it was ordered to be created by Jetix Europe. In October 2018, A third season was announced by Planeta Junior, a company within Planeta Group. The third season aired in South Korea on December 10th 2018 on MBC, and December 19th 2018 on Tooniverse. It consists of 26 episodes (78 segments).6 The third season of Pucca, titled Pucca: Love Recipe in English, released on Netflix on December 31st, 2019. In total, not including the previous online aired episodes of the show, this brought the number of created segments to 193. Episodes Main Article: List of Pucca (2006-Present TV Series) episodes Summary The series centers around the adventures of a 10-year-old noodle delivery girl 11 years old in Slam Bam Birthday Bash named Pucca, who typically does not speak. She works in a local restaurant called the Goh-Rong in her town called Sooga Village, owned by her three uncles where their main dish is Jajangmyeon noodles. Her love interest is a 12-year-old ninja named Garu, who also does not speak. Garu is a committed ninja in training that has a serious demeanor, valuing his own company and silence. Pucca has a best friend named Ching, an 11 year old that practices Jian swordmanship8. Ching has a pet chicken named Won who always sits on her head, and is in love with a boy named Abyo, who pays no attention to her and only has interests in Kung-Fu and impressing other girls. In the third season, there is an over-arching plot surrounding the rivalry between Goh-Rong and a new local restaurant titled Dong King Restaurant (Which was originally titled to be BonaSera in the trailer9). Ring Ring, a local 12-year old fashion star, who appeared previously in the show and also grows a love interest to Garu, is also revealed to be the daughter of Dong King and works alongside him and his servants against Pucca and Dong King. Voice cast Season 1-2 * Tabitha St. Germain as Pucca, Ring Ring * Brian Drummond as Garu * Brian Dobson as Uncle Dumpling * Michael Dobson as Ho * Dale "Fish" Wilson as Linguini, Policeman Bruce * Lee Tockar as Abyo, Dada, Tobe * Chantal Strand as Ching * Kathleen Barr as Doga, Ssoso * French Tickner as Santa * Richard Newman as Master Soo * Dave "Squatch" Ward as Muji * Michael Daingerfield as Chang Season 3source * Jeonghwa Wang - Pucca * Yongwoo Shin - Garu * Doug Erholtz - Abyo * Melissa Fahn - Ching * Karen Strassman - Ring Ring * Kirk Thornton - Uncle Dumpling * Spike Spencer - Ho / Casano * Steve Canden - Linguini / Fyah * Ben Pronsky - Tobe / Ayo * Stephanie Sheh - Granny / Panky * Todd Haberkorn - Chang / Dada * Tony Azzolino - Ssoso * Michael Sorich - Dong King References Category:TV series